Pieces
by DarkAngel009988
Summary: Harry fled shortly after his fight last fight with Voldemort. Six and a half years later Hermione, on an Auror training mission, finds her best friend once again. Will things every be the same? Unlikely. Draco, Death Eaters, hate, love and betrayl in this
1. Default Chapter

~*Pieces*~

Chapter One: Years Gone By

A/N: Hey guys, it's been a long time since I've written...I know, I'm sorry. I hate it when I can't write but lately it's been REALLY hard. Teachers are really cruel, loading me with homework and major projects, plus sports which make just doing the homework really hard. But luckily a lot of those sports are ending for the year and I can get to writing, instead of running myself ragged. I will continue my Draco/Hermione fic,'Coming Together', I don't know when though, I have a terrible case of writers block because when I began writing that story I didn't plan it out enough, I just did it on a whim...and so now I have to figure out where the plot is going. I have a few ideas so I will TRY to get a new chapter posted. This fic I have planned out in my mind and there will be some twists and turns...as always there will be some...well a lot of romance in later chapters...but I'm gonna try to make it not so fluffy as my other fics. I'm really trying to improve and mature my writing skills and I'm going to try really hard to do it through this fic and later chapters of my other fanfiction. I have chapter two already written and done, but it won't be out until around Monday or Tuesday (hopefully! Depends on my beta and because I print it out and edit it with a bright pink pen. I find if I print my stuff out, a recent discovery of mine, I can find things I don't like about it! lol) and read it over I can make my fanfics so much better! I'm gonna work extra hard and this fic and keep it going...with at least a chapter a month (but I can't make any promises) So please review and tell me what you think! I love your comments and it just makes me want to write so much more! This chapter is dedicated to Jessie Manning for being a great, friend, editor, and funny Pabik lover! 

You could be my someone

You could be my sea

You know that I'll protect you from all of the obscene

I wonder what you're doing

Imagine where you are

There's oceans in between us

But that's not very far

~Puddle of Mudd, 'Blurry'

Hermione Granger sighed as she pushed her reading glasses atop her head, and massaged her temples. At 23, she felt about 60, with all of the paper work the ministry was giving her, on top of her training to be an Auror. She had begun her training right out of Hogwarts, but soon found she needed a way to make money, and became a part-time assistant to the head of the Improper Use of Magic office. Her training would be over in a month, and she would become a full fledged Auror, and she honestly couldn't wait to drop her job as an assistant. Hermione stared out the window at the inky black sky, and couldn't help but think of her old friends.

Ron. Ron was working as the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office, and quite enjoying it. He, of course, had inherited his father's passion, and interest for muggle artifacts, and was in contact with muggles and their things on a daily basis. She still spoke to Ron, usually once or twice a week by owl, or she would apparate into the Burrow, if she had spare time, but that was rare.

And Harry...Harry was...well, no one really knew. She hadn't seen him six and a half years. He had disappeared shortly after his last fight with Voldemort, when he was 17. The ministry had recruited Harry during the summer going into his sixth year at Hogwarts, in order to begin training as an Auror. She knew for a fact that he was alive, and had left on his own free will, because she had been there. She had seen him defeat the Dark Lord, and she saw him leave too...

Hermione shook her head, no reason to dwell on the past, she told herself time and time again. Her dark brown eyes darted to the little clock on her desktop. 9:57. A small sigh escaped her lips, as she took her glasses off of the top of her head and placed them on the desk. Hermione took a sip of her water, and coughed suddenly, she took a double take, glancing at the clock.

"_9:57??_ Oh no, oh no..." Hermione had been scheduled to have dinner with her boyfriend of a year, Russell Rhodes, two hours prior. Still in her black work robes, she apparated to the restaurant they were supposed to have had dinner in. She hadn't expected him to still be there, and she was right, he wasn't. After apparating to his place and finding it empty, she went back to her own flat, feeling down and guilty.

Flinging her coat over a chair, she mumbled a charm and the lights in the flat came on.

"Hey," a voice to her left caused Hermione to gasp, and jump. Her eyes darted to where the voice had come from, and she exhaled.

"R-Russell you scared me to death." Russell ignored her comment and stared at her intently. 

"Forget about our date?" he asked coolly.

"Oh, Russell...I'm so, _so_ sorry about that. I got tied up at work and I it just completely-"

"Slipped your mind." he finished for her. She looked away. "Hermione, that's what you said the last time. And the time before that."

"I know, and I'm really sorry it's just--"

"Hermione." he interrupted her, "This isn't working. I think you know that. With your job and my job we just don't have time for each other," he paused, looking at her. "I think we've stretched our time together as far as it'll go."

"You're breaking up with me?" she asked in a small voice.

"Well...why don't we just call it mutual?" he smiled wryly. "I'm sorry Hermione, but I think you know this is the right thing." Russell got up, kissed her cheek, and apparated out of her flat.

"Damnit Hermione...there you go botching something else up." she said running her hands through her long, curly brown hair.

~*~*~*~

"Rise and shine." said a voice from above her. Hermione could hear the curtains being opened and the small bit of light that was outside during the early morning hours was shining in. She moaned and rolled over, covering her face with her pillow.

"Come on, Hermione, get up." said the person, shaking her. Hermione tried to keep her pillow over her face, but the person pulled it away and she glared up at the, her vision still blurry from sleep.

"Draco, go away." Draco Malfoy stood, looking down at her, and she could sense slight irritation in his gaze. Draco had grown up since their days at Hogwarts, he was now close to 6'1 and was more muscular that scrawny, but the mischievous spark in his gray eyes was still there. He had changed in other ways, though. He didn't hate her anymore for one. After Hogwarts had ended he surprised everyone by becoming a spy for the ministry, although he had already become a Death Eater, after Voldemort killed his father, he realized being a Death Eater wasn't all it was cracked up to be. He had been training with Hermione to become an Auror, and they had actually grown quite close. The two of them shared a kind of brother-sister relationship....but not the kind who got along, oh no, more like the kind of brother and sister who were always bickering and couldn't agree on anything.

"No can do. We're going out on a training mission with some of the Aurors that have been teaching us. We need to be there in an hour. Now get _up_." he said literally pulling her out of bed. Draco looked her over and shook his head. "Slept in your clothes _again_? Fall asleep working?"

"No," she said slowly. "Russell broke up with me." she said looking down.

"Good, I never liked him any way." Hermione stood up and looked at him.

"What? Why? He was a great guy!" she protested, as she grabbed her clothes out of her closet. Draco shrugged.

"He was always checking himself out in mirrors. His motto was probably 'who needs a girlfriend when you have your reflection.' And there was this one time in the locker room at Marshall's Wizarding spa, he did this...glance at me if you catch my drift." He said as she began walking to the bathroom for a quick shower.

"Glance?"

"Glance."

"Are you saying you think he's _gay_?" she asked, incredulously. 

"Well...if you want to say it bluntly." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Draco, if it were between you and him, you would be the one people would say was gay, hands down."

"You're biased." 

"Ugh..." Hermione walked into her bathroom, closed the door, and turned on the shower.

~*~*~*~

An hour later Hermione and Draco were at Hornboogle's Auror Training Institute. 15 Aurors in training were standing inside the briefing room, waiting for Patrick Hornboogle, the headmaster of the school. 

"All right, all right, settle down." he said, the light chatter dieing. today three of you will each be assigned to a trained Auror. You will go out to examine a dark magic 'hot spot' where we believe some wizards and witches may be hiding out. But, don't be keen on finding anyone, these are only possibilities." he looked around at them all, his brown eyes sparkling from the light. "Ok, now to business..." he began announcing the names of students and assigning them to Aurors. "Malfoy, Lawrence, Granger...you're with Martin Crowell." A young man about 25, stepped forward, he was Draco's height, maybe an inch shorter, with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Alright you three, today we're apparating to a cave on the border of Ireland. I believe you three may have heard about it recently, there is some strange activity over there and we need to find out what's going on. So, you ready?" they nodded. "Good, let's go." With that, all three of them apparated out with a small 'pop'.

Crowell led the way as they walked around the skinny trail to the cave. The trail got wider, until it led straight into the dark, damp cave. Halfway through it, the trail of the cave split off two ways.

"All right, Lawrence you come with me, Malfoy, Granger, you go to the left and if you find something, send out red sparks, they'll come through the cave to me, got it?"

"Yes, sir." they replied simultaneously. Hermione and Draco walked off the left, their wands aglow. In a moments time Hermione realized how big the cave was, when one side dropped off into a deep pit.

"We're not going to find anything." Draco said, sounding bored.

"Belt it, Draco." Hermione said out of habit. Draco sighed.

"Maybe, you should, you know, walk behind me in case something pops out and surprises you." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you should stay behind me because anything that pops out I can handle ten times better than you." Behind her she heard Draco stumble and she whipped around, pulling him back away from the edge. "Smooth move. Can you try to be more careful?"

"Hey, it's dark."

"That's what you have a wand for, smart one."

"Oh, that hurts Hermione, it really does." He said sarcastically, placing his hand over his hear melodramatically. And their conversation lapsed off.

They had been walking for over 10 minutes in complete silence, Hermione was getting a little jumpy do the fact, she couldn't see too much even with her wand lit.

"See? You should've listened to me when you had the chance," Draco said, sensing Hermione's uneasiness. She glared at him.

"I should've let you fall into that pit when I had the chance." Draco didn't take her bait instead he was pushing her forward. "What?" Hermione asked.

"Something's moving up ahead over there." he said pointing a few meters in front of them. To Hermione's surprise there really *was* something moving. Draco instictively moved in front of Hermione, on the offense. "Who's there?" He shouted holding up his wand, and shining the light toward the movement. Hermione saw, what looked like a person scuttle down a passage, trying to flee them. Draco hurried ahead, and Hermione followed turning down the smaller passage. "You're in a dead end. Show yourself. Hermione stepped to Draco's side, and shone the light coming from her wand at the end of the tunnel. A man was at the end, cloak drawn over his head.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked. "Explain yourself." she aimed her wand at the man. The man, looked up at them, the hood of his cloak falling from his face, which was almost black with dirt, but what stood out were his eyes. They were a brilliant green. Hermione gasped, her blood running cold, as she backed away. "H-Harry??"

A/N: Hehehe...I emailed to this chapter to a friend of mine earlier and she said that I was terribly cruel for leaving it at that...but oh well. Thanks to my beta, Emily! I have chapter two done and I hope to have it posted by Monday, I dunno though. I really hope you guys like this one!

~*DarkAngel009988*~


	2. Chapter Two: Memories

A/N: Hello, here is chapter two. Um...I hope you like it. Don't forget to click the little button at the end of the story and REVIEW!! Please? *pouts* BTW this isn't my favorite chapter but just hang in there with me ok? There will be some 'fun' twists and turns coming up...especially in chapters four and five...that's as far as I have with my planning besides how I want the story to end. So, have fun!

Hello my friend We meet again 

It's been a while Where should we begin

Feels like forever

Within my heart are memories

A perfect love that you gave to me

Oh I remember 

~Creed, My Sacrifice

~*Chapter Two: Memories*~

"H-Harry?" Hermione said in a shaky voice, grabbing Draco's arm. Hermione's eyes raked over the man crouching in front of them. Bright green eyes, jet black hair, and...the scar, she could see it now, his hair covering it...But there was no mistaking it. She watched as the man that was Harry stood up and stared at them, for a moment she thought she would cry she was so overjoyed to see him. But then a new urge took over her, she wanted to throttle him, and hex him upside his head, for leaving her and the entire magical and non-magical community without a clue to where he would be, or even if he was alive. 

"Hermione..." Harry muttered looking at her with a sort of sorrowful guilt. For a moment Draco looked back and forth between Hermione and Harry waiting for a major reaction. But decided to break the silence.

"Potter, what in bloody _hell_ are you doing here?" Draco asked, glaring at his old enemy.

"Uh...well, this is where I've been hiding for a couple months."

"_Months?_ You've been gone _years_." Hermione said looking as if she were about to cry.

"Hermione, I explained this all to you before I left...I just needed to get away, it doesn't matter where I was before...I just needed to...relax without always playing 'Mr. Famous-Hero-Guy.'"

"_Relax?"_ Draco said. "Potter, I don't know how clouded your judgment is, but this is a _cave_ and you're _filthy_ didn't you ever think of conjuring up a shower? Look at you, you're a bloody mess...except your hair, your hair looks the same, that was always a mess." Harry glared at Draco.

Moving her wand toward the other direction, Hermione sent red sparks down the other end of the tunnel, in order to notify Crowell and Lawrence that they needed to come.

"Hermione, no...don't give me away." Harry pleaded.

"Too late now, Potter." Draco said.

"Harry, I'm sorry. But you must come back! We miss you, people are worried about you...Me, Ron, the Weasleys, Dumbledore..." Harry shook his head.

"No I'm leaving." he said, about to apparate.

"Harry Potter. You will stay right there." Hermione commanded. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" _Thump!_Harry hit the floor gracelessly.

"_Hermione_." Harry gurgled, through his frozen state on the floor.

"Ooh, nice one Hermione." Draco said nodding, approvingly.

"Shut up, Draco." said Hermione. She became aware of the sound of feet hitting the ground at a rapid pace. 

"Alright, Granger, Malfoy? What'd you--"Crowell stopped short, upon seeing Harry. Lawrence looked shocked. "Is that...Harry Potter?"

"The one only." Hermione answered.

"What's he doing here?" Crowell directed the question at Hermione, but Draco answered.

"This is where our old boy, Potter, has been 'hiding out' so to speak."

Hermione, take the body bind off of him." Harry's eyes moved to Hermione and she could swear he was glaring at her.

"Oh! Oops.." Hermione muttered a counter spell so that Harry could stand up but she made sure his feet were frozen in place.

"Thank you, Hermione." Harry said in an ungrateful tone.

"So, Mr. Potter, can you tell me why we've been picking up some dark magic on our meters, from this area?" Crowell asked. 

"Well, I would love to, whoever you are, but I really don't know." Harry said, slowly.

"Let's take him in for questioning." Crowell said.

"Why?" said Harry staring at him. Crowell ignored his question. Hermione turned to Harry, as Crowell disapparated with a pop, as did Lawrence. 

"Please, Harry?" she said beseechingly. "You can stay at my place for a while if you need to....just...please after they question you, don't disappear again." she stared at him fixedly, her eyes boring into his. Harry sighed and Hermione knew she had won. 

"Fine..." he said, deflated.

"Good. Back to the ministry then." Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and apparated away with him.

~*~*~*~

Tapping her foot idly on the shiny, hospital-like floor of the huge lobby, in the Ministry headquarters, Hermione sighed and looked at her watch. Two hours she'd been there without a word from anyone.

"Will you _stop_ that?" Draco's voice rang into her mind suddenly.

"Stop what?"

"That infernal tapping. You've been doing it for an hour and I can't take it any more." he snapped. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again, as she noticed Professor Patrick Hornboogle, walking down the main corridor, looking very stern, followed closely by Liam Wilson, one of the most respected Aurors in Britain, then by Percy Weasley, the new Minister of Magic, and then Harry, who looked as though he had been cleaned up and given new clothes. Hermione straightened and stood up, as Draco turned around to face them. Professor Hornboogle nodded, goodbye to Hermione and Draco, as did Liam Wilson. Turning her gaze to Percy, she raised her eyebrows in question.

"Well?"

"You may take him home." Percy directed at her. She nodded. "We may contact you again sometime during the next few days." Hermione began to walk away, followed closely by Draco and Harry, when Percy grabbed her forearm and pulled her back. "Hermione, may I have a word?" he asked.

"Uh, yes, of course." she glanced back at Draco and Harry. "Go back to my place, I'll be there soon, alright?" Draco nodded, and they walked outside so they could apparate to Hermione's flat. She turned back to Percy. "What is it?"

"Hermione, I need you to watch Harry very closely for me alright?"

"Alright..." she said slowly. "What's this all about?"

"We don't know where Harry's been for six years...he says he knows nothing of the dark magic that was happening around that cave that he was in...but, we can't be sure."

"Why don't you just use a truth potion?" Hermione inquired.

"We did." Percy began, "But you know Harry. He is very strong willed, we heard of how he can fight the Imperius curse, and if he can fight that, he can certainly fight a truth potion."

"You think he's lying to you?" Hermione asked, a bit incredulously. "Harry would never do dark magic. Never."

"Hermione, that's what you may think, but you haven't seen him in six years. He could very well have changed." Percy said finally. Hermione shook her head, and started to walk away again, but still Percy held her back.

"I notified, Ron...so don't be surprised if he shows up tonight or tomorrow." Nodding, she walked down the sterile-looking hall, pushed open the heavy front doors, and apparated once she was outside.

~*~*~*~

Upon arriving home Hermione found Harry and Draco, sitting in her small kitchen. Draco was at the table staring at his hands, and Harry, leaning against the sink gazing at the floor. She could feel the awkwardness and anger in the stillness of the air as she entered, and felt both green and gray eyes on her. She knew harsh words had been exchanged.

"Having fun, are we?" she asked smirking, trying to lighten the mood.

"I've had more fun under the Cruciatus curse, while writhing on the floor in pain." Draco said bitterly, glaring at Harry. Hermione blinked, not expecting such an answer. Draco stood up abruptly glanced at Hermione, then set a harsh gaze on Harry. "See you tomorrow, Hermione." And with a small 'pop', he was gone. Hermione sighed, fixing her eyes on Harry.

"Come on," she said beginning to walk out of the kitchen. "You can stay in the guest room." Harry nodded silently, and followed her to the only other bedroom in the house. Hermione opened the door, and stood aside as Harry entered the room. The room was a bit small, and painted in an off-white color, the queen-sized bed was up against the wall, clad in royal red sheets, that reminded Harry strongly of his old four-poster that was in the boys' dormitory back at Hogwarts. "I hope it's alright." Hermione's voice cut through his thoughts and he turned around to face her.

"Yeah, it's great...thanks." Hermione nodded a 'your welcome' and watched him as he sat on the bed, as if he were testing it.

"He's not a Death Eater, you know." Harry looked up, tensing slightly. He looked a little surprised that she stated this so bluntly.

"He was when I left."

"Harry, maybe you haven't yet realized, but that was six years ago." she said, her voice had a sharp edge to it, her anger towards him starting to come out. "Things change. People change."

"I know that, Hermione. But he was the last person I thought would change." Harry said with a slight edge to his voice also.

"Well you were wrong. Everyone changes," she said directly. He mumbled something incoherent which she ignored and went on. "And he doesn't deserve any of the names you call him now....well, some of them...but that's a different story."

"So, what, are you and Malfoy, like an item now?" Harry asked, in a tone which said he obviously thought that was the reason behind Hermione's defending him. Hermione sputtered, and coughed as if she had swallowed burned popcorn.

"W-what? No!" she said, a bit stunned. "Malfoy and I are just...friends. That kind of thing will never happen between us, we can't agree on anything and we're always arguing." Harry watched her in amusement, a small smirk on his face at her repulsion to his comment. Hermione and Harry were silent for a moment, both of them looking around the room, or at the floor. "Harry...why did you leave?" Harry sighed at her question.

"Hermione I told you that when I left." 

"I know....but, I never really understood." she said.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't...I didn't want you and Ron to get hurt again, so I left. I thought that if I just disappeared you two would be okay." he said slowly, thinking of the right way to explain.

"Harry, that doesn't make any sense." Hermione said, sitting down on the bed next to him and watching his face.

"I know...I can't really explain. I think you have to be me to understand." 

"The bizarre mind of Harry Potter." Hermione said smiling slightly, trying to lighten the mood. A small smirk played on Harry's lips as he looked over at her.

"Yeah, I guess so." Hermione stood up, as did Harry.

"Feel free to use the shower, there should be towels on the rack in the bathroom, and some of Ron's old clothes are in the closet," Harry nodded. "I better get to bed, Good night Harry."

"'Night, Herm. Thanks for all of this." he said gratefully.

"No problem." Hermione said, walking out of the doorway. Harry watched her go, listening to her footsteps soften and suddenly he heard her stop and the her footfalls got louder and quicker as she came back down the hall through the door and flung her arms around him, barely able to keep his balance. Tentatively, he put her arms around her waist and held her closer. Hermione had always missed Harry terribly, but as she clasped her arms around him, having not felt his touch or heard his voice in six years, she broke down on the spot. She buried her head into his chest, tears trickling down her face. "I missed you so much," her voice sounded muffled against his chest.

"I missed you too." Harry replied, gazing down at the top of her head, embracing her tightly. Although Hermione's ribs groaned in protest, she didn't move. They stayed like that, just embracing each other, for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes. Sniffing, Hermione stepped back, swiping the back of her hand across her now tearstained face and looked up at Harry.

"Sorry for getting all mushy and sentimental there..." she said trailing off. "Well, anyway...I guess I better go to bed, for real this time. I have to go in to work early tomorrow morning." Hermione gave him a half smile and walked away to her room. With a swish of her wand the lamp in her bedroom flicked on, spreading a warm glow across the room. Hermione sank down onto her bed covering her face with her hands. Harry was back. _Her_ Harry, her best friend. It was like a dream. The day he left was still freshly implanted in her memory. 

_ Hermione sniffed a little as she placed her hand over Ron's clammy one. Her eyes raked over his unconscious face and the bruises there that Madame Pomfrey had yet to fix. Sagging a bit in her chair Hermione sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, until she heard the infirmary door open. Looking up, she found herself staring into bright green eyes, Harry's. There was an odd sadness there that Hermione was unaccustomed to seeing, and she had to admit it unnerved her. "Hey," she said softly._

"Hey...how's he doing?" Harry asked quietly, looking down at Ron's form. 

"About the same," Hermione began. "Madame Pomfrey said he should be up in a day or two," she explained. Harry nodded, acknowledging what she said, the same sadness glazing over his emerald eyes. "He'll be ok, Harry." she soothed. Hermione heard a sigh escaped Harry's lips, as his eyes moved from Ron to his other best friend.

"I know."

"Then...what's wrong?" asked Hermione, worried.

"Hermione, I have to tell you something..." Harry trailed off sounding unsure of how he was going to explain whatever he had to tell her.

"What is it?" Hermione looked puzzled.

"I...I have to leave," He said quickly. She furrowed her brow, with a question in her eyes.

"But, you were just going to tell me something," she said. Harry sighed again and took a step closer to her chair.

"No, Herm, that's what I was trying to tell you," Hermione blinked and shook her head once, not believing her ears.

"Sorry, I just hallucinated...what?"

"I have to leave," Harry said, looking sadly into her eyes. Hermione could feel the blood leave her face.

"W-what?" Hermione said. "Where, why, how long?" 

"I don't know where I'm going, well...maybe I do, but I can't tell you. I don't know how long...a while... a long time," Harry carefully avoided her eyes. Hermione could feel tears tickling the backs of her eyes painfully, like thousands of little pin pricks.

"Why?" Her voice was small and hoarse, as she stifled a sob. Hermione was hoping that he was just playing some cruel, sick joke, as long as he wasn't really leaving. Harry closed his sad green eyes and looked away."If I leave...if they think I'm gone or dead...they won't try to hurt you." he said slowly.

"T-that makes no sense!"

"But it does!" Harry argued. "It does," he sighed. "If they think I'm dead they won't hurt you to get to me."

"That's ridiculous, everyone knows you're not dead," Hermione said. "We need you Harry."

"That's going to change...and you don't need me. You'll be better off without me. They--" Hermione cut him off, anger seeping into her voice slightly.

"Of course I need you! I'd still be a friendless little girl if it hadn't been for you." Hermione stood up and walked in front of him. "And...who the hell are 'they'? You killed You-Know-Who."

"Not all of the Death Eaters are dead, you know that. Another one could rise to fill Voldemorts place."

"Then we need you here!" she shouted, forgetting they were in the infirmary. "This is ludicrous!" Harry turned around, his back now facing her.

"Hermione don't make this harder." Harry walked out of the infirmary door, but Hermione quickly followed. 

"Harry look at me," she said grabbing his wrist and turning him toward her. "How can you leave?" Tears were glazing over her eyes now.

"As long as I'm gone you, Ron, and everyone else are safe," he said looking confident.

"How can you know that for sure?" tears were falling down her cheeks freely now.

"I just am," Harry replied firmly.

"Please don't go," Hermione sobbed. Harry reached out brushing her tears away gently.

"I love you Hermione, you're my best friend," Harry kissed her cheek softly. Hermione let out another choked sob, as her chest hitched. "Tell Ron I'm sorry," Hermione looked up at him suddenly. "Tell them you didn't see me leave...I was just gone." What Harry said next looked like it took all of the will in the world. "Goodbye, Hermione," and Harry was gone.

Hermione blinked, pushing the memory from her mind. Her chocolate brown eyes paused on the shelf that held pictures of all of the people she cared about. A picture that she had taken over the summer going into her seventh year, with a muggle camera, caught her eye. She, Ron, and Harry stood in the sunlight in front of her old house, smiling, arms draped over each others shoulders. Hermione sighed and turned away, getting ready for bed.

Down the short hall way, Harry had brushed away the memory of the day he left. He stared out the open window, he knew couldn't tell Hermione why he really left.

A/N: Ok, I don't know how much I liked that chapter but it was necessary. *Sigh*. Anyway the next chapter will me full of Draco and his clever, sarcasm (isn't he a hottie??) and a couple flashbacks. Also you WILL get to see Ron in the next chapter! *grins at the Ron fans* The next chapter might not be out for a while though, because I'm not entirely sure what I'm going to do about a few parts in it. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget YOU MUST REVIEW! I love you guys' comments good or bad, as long as your not throwing insults at me. lol. 


End file.
